


Alleyway Fun

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby decides to have a little fun with herself before reuniting with the rest of RNJR.





	Alleyway Fun

“All right, I’ve finished separating the high and low caliber pistols, and I’ve finished polishing the swords you gave me, is there anything else you need me to do?”  
Ruby was standing in front of the stock room that housed all of the stores spare weapons in it. She had just finished a small list of task she was gien by the owner to finish before she clocked out for the evening. RNJR was in need of serious lien, and huntress and huntsmen work was in short supply in the villige they were staying at, so the group all got separate part-time jobs in order to avoid poverty status. Ren and Nora managed to snag jobs as servers at a barista, and Jaune got a job as a maid. Unfortunately for him the job required him to wear a maid skirt. At first he tried to keep that fact hidden from the rest of his team, but he ultimately failed. Their leader, Ruby had managed to land a job as a assistant in a local weapons store. It actually worked out pretty well for the small huntress: the owner wasn’t to demanding, the pay was adequate for what she needed, and she was surrounded by all manners of weapons. 

“No I can handle for here, you can clock out now Ms. Rose.” The owner said as they handed Ruby’s paycheck to her. 

“Thanks, I’ll be back tomorrow, but when we’re ready to leave I’ll be sure to drop by and buy some ammo from you.” Ruby said as she exited the store and walked out into the village.   
Before she started walking back to her hotel room, she pulled out her scroll and texted her team to find out their status. 

“Is anyone at the room now?” She texted to Nora. 

“Yeah, we’re all here. It was a slow day for me and Ren so we got sent home early, Jaune doesn’t want to talk about why he’s here early.” The text from Nora read. A sly smile spread across the small huntresses mouth. There was another reason she was okay with her temp jobs, this one however was more scandalous than her other reasons. A huge problem she ran into with traveling with a team on the road was the level of difficulty trying to get any alone time for herself. Now she wasn't some kind of nymphomaniac, but when she did get a sudden urge to masturbate it proved impossible for her to find any alone time. She tried doing it while she was hidden from her team’s view, but the knowledge of their presence made it hard for her to get in the mood.Then one day while walking back from her job, she decided to try and take a shortcut she thought she found. When she took the alternate pathway she found that it only lead to a secluded alleyway. It was spacious, and empty save for a lone dumpster. It was out of the way, and no other people were in earshot of her; it was perfect. Once finding out about her teams status, she immediately went over to her haven. She made sure not to draw too much attention to her self, but she still moved at a brisk pace. Once there she wasted no time in getting started. Her first move was to undo her top just enough to let her breast be exposed. The wind on her bare nipples felt good and helped to get her mood going, the fact that she was in public and had the risk of getting caught also helped to get her mood going. She started off by massaging both her breast at the same time, making sure to keep a steady pattern going. 

She loved the feeling of feeling herself up in a public place, she even dreamed of flicking her bean in a crowded street once, being watched by dozen of onlookers. She didn’t want to interact with any of them, just to be watched. Reflecting on her dream made her even hornier than she was before, she was going to go slow, but now she was all in. She increased the tempo of her massaging, and got rougher with her breast, slipping in a few tugs of her nipples here and there. Then when she decided she was ready, she took two finger and put them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the digits. After giving the a good licking, she jammed both fingers into her pussy. Ruby let out a lewd moan from the hard insertion she gave herself. When she first found this spot she was worried about being discovered if she was to loud, but after realizing that only one person uses this dumpster, and they only showed up in the dead of night to dump trash, she threw caution to the wind and held nothing back. She was pumping her fingers into her vagina so furiously, that she went weak in the knees and had to catch her self before she fell face first onto the floor. Once on solid ground however, she was back to fucking herself raw. She had been going for a few minutes now, and could feel herself getting ready for the big finale.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she took the hand that was massaging her breast and brought it down to her clit, and started to rub it. That added action helped to push her over the edge, and with a loud cry Ruby felt a giant surge of pleasure work it’s way through her body as she rode out her orgasm. She slowed down on her fingering frequency in order to help bring her down from the clouds, and once she was settled she laid back on the ground basking in her afterglow. Before discovering this spot she never would have thought that she was such a exhibitionist perv, but here she was. Tits out in an alleyway with her fingers covered in her own juices, she sucked clean her fingers of any stray liquids that came out of her, then got off the floor. After fixing herself up, and making sure she looked presentable she headed back to her hotel room, excited to come back tomorrow. 


End file.
